What really matters
by percephine
Summary: After almost losing to Kaito Astral feels the need to become stronger. Just what is Astral willing to give up to gain said strength? Rated T for paranoia and sadness.


**AN: It's 7:30 in the morning and I haven't went to bed yet so sorry if this isn't one of my best. Also the crying corner is available if anyone needs it. I did. ;w;  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. Yet another reason for me to cry. ;w;  
**

Astral sat inside the emperors key gazing frantically from number card to number card as if he were looking for some kind of sign. His thoughts were chaotic as he thought back to their duel against Kaito. They had been so close to losing. So close to Yuma being soulless and broken while he simply ceased to exist. All of their fighting, all of their struggles and victories, would have all been for nothing.

To make matters worse was the knowledge that if they failed not only would they have been lost but all of Astral world would have been lost as well. All those innocent lives lost all because they had been to weak to win one single duel. What about the next time they had to duel Kaito. Seeing how determined the number hunter was to collect all the numbers it was only a mater of time before he came after them again and then what?

Then thy would lose like they were going to this time. NO! He couldn't let that happen! He had to find a way to get stronger no matter what the cost, that way he could protect his planet just like he was supposed to do. But how? Just as the panic he was starting to panic again there was a blinding light. In front of Astral was the large door that Yuma had opened to bring him into the human world.

Astral was about to question the door for it's reason on being there when it spoke. It bellowed in it's monstrous voice, " I can give you the power you seek to protect your world but it will come at the cost of what you hold most dear. "

Astral didn't give the door's warning a second thought as he shouted back, " All that matters is protecting my world's safety! I will accept your power and whatever cost it comes with! "

" Very well. " The door said it what almost seemed to be a sad voice. There was another blinding light and he was suddenly back inside the emperors key in front of the numbers.

Astral sat inside the key for what felt like forever but nothing happened. After a while Astral started to fear that it had been some sort of trick. Maybe an illusion caused by the hopeful thought of getting stronger quick so they'd be able to beat Kaito. In all honesty he probably should have talked this over with Yuma before agreeing to this deal.

As Astral started to get up to tell Yuma about his experience with the door a small white orb seemed to fall into the emperors key. The orb then settled in front of Astral. The orb was small enough to beheld in one hand and seem to admit a strange energy. it made him feel warm and content but at the same time sad and lonely.

Astral reached out and grabbed the orb drawing it closer to him. As he did images played in his mind. The images seemed to make up some kind of memory, but a memory of what?

As Astral looked around he saw what appeared to be Yuma. He looked to be walking hoe from school since he was wearing his school uniform and it seemed to be getting a late. _' Man I thought the school day would never end. '_ thought Yuma a he stretched. _' I can't wait to get home and get something to eat. I wonder what grandma made for dinner? '_

As Yuma walked deep in thought he didn't notice the driver speeding down the road. " Look out! " Astral tried to warn him but he didn't seem to hear him as the car hit Yuma. The car completely rolled over Yuma before speeding off, the driver never even slowing down. To add to Astral's horror of the situation was the fact that Yuma was still alive, although barely.

Astral would have thrown up if he had the capability to. Seeing Yuma's body broken and bloody abandoned in the middle of the street while Yuma tried his hardest to stay alive. The part that really made Astral sick was having to listen to Yuma' thoughts as his life slowly faded away.

' _It hurts! '_ Yuma's mind screamed. _' It hurts so much! Please someone help me! I'm scared! Please, I don't want to die! Please someone help me! Mom! Dad! Akari! Astral! Please someone help me! '_ Yuma was starting to cry now. _' I-I Don't want to die this way. I don't want to die all alone here. Please. . . someone. . . . . . help. . . . . . me. . . . . . . . . '_

Just like that Yuma was gone. The light fading from his eyes as his body finally gave up on him. Now that the memory ended Astral was once again back in the key, still clutching Yuma's soul. What the door said repeating in his mind. _" . . . it will come at the cost of what you hold most dear. ''_ Just like the door said Yuma was now gone and it was all his fault. _  
_

As Astral clutched Yuma's soul he fell to his knees weeping. Yuma had risked his life countless times protecting him and he had thrown Yuma away like he was nothing for what? A little power that was now meaningless since it cost him his most precious person? Astral no longer cared about " his world " and what happened to it, because Yuma had become his whole world and he was now dead.

Now Astral remains in his key holding close Yuma's soul, because even if Yuma was dead he was still there. Still with Astral inside the key, where they will stay together for all eternity.

 **AN: Well it is now after 8:30 in the morning and I'm going to go cry myself to sleep. ;w; Remember the corner is open if you need it like I did. Don't forget to leave a review in memory of Yuma**


End file.
